Operation: INTO THE FUTURE
by bananacherry
Summary: 3 years after the removing of the decommissioning rule Hoagie invents a time machine. What happens when our favorite operatives and Fanny don’t go 3 years into the future but 30! Starring the operatives kids, Delightful Dorks and their mysterious story…
1. Chapter 1

_Well hi guys! This is my first story and I hope you like it… so, here are the ships: **1/5, 3/4, 2/86** the main ship is **1/5**. And there's gonna be some romance going on between their kids… hehe_

**Full Summary:** _3 years after the removing of the decommissioning rule Hoagie invents a time machine. What happens when they don't go 3 years into the future but 30! Starring the operatives kids, Delightful Dorks and their mysterious story… and romance of course!_

_Characters belong to Mr. Warbuton and Cartoon Network. The ones in the future however are mine or if you don't know them from the cartoon... _

_

* * *

_Operation: I.N.T.O. T.H.E. F.U.T.U.R.E

**I**f  
**N**oone  
**T**ests  
**O**bviously

**T**echnically  
**H**ardly  
**E**asy

**F**unchtions  
**U**gly  
**T**hings  
**U**sually  
**R**apidly  
**E**ncounter

* * *

Chapter I

You could already taste the silence that stretched itself lazily in the hall. It was a large hall, seatlines going up to the far ceiling of the hall, maybe comfortable, but not for the people who sat in there. In fact, those people were kids, kids of only eight, ten, maybe thirteen years. They all sat there, waiting eagerly in their seats. They seemed to wait for someone, or something, something that could change their lives forever. Then a noise broke the silence.

A door opened and five kids of ten years went in. Whispers spread as fast as fire, everyone exchanging their opinions.

"Hem hem.", said the blonde girl in the middle. Deadly silence took over again.

"I, Numbuh 362, leader of the Kids Next Door Moonbase, will now pronounce the final decision of this meeting. The KND Council has decided that the decommissioning rule will be -" it was now even more silent, noone even dared to breath "REMOVED!"

"YAAAAY!" Cheers were heard from everyone, operatives hugged eachother, some even jumped into the air.

"Silence please!" Numbuh 362 yelled. "Now every operative at the age of thirteen will not get decommisioned but promoted into the TEENS NEXT DOOR!" Cheers rose up again, this time even louder.

* * *

_3 years later._

"Guys, guys! You just SO won't believe what I invented!", screamed 16 – year old Hoagie P. Gillegan, also known as Numbuh 2 of the Teens Next Door.

"What is it Numbuh 2?" asked Nigel Uno a.k.a. Numbuh 1 or _The Lead_er. The bald boy looked over the rim of his dark sunglasses at the tall and slim genius of Sector V.

"Yeah, tell me Numbuh two!", squealed an excited 15 – year old Numbuh 3, formal Kuki Sanban. She was more mature now, but all in all still the same old happy – go – lucky Numbuh 3.

"Well, thanks to my incredibly _genius_ mind –" the others groaned "I was able to build a portable timemachine! Or as I call it - the T.A.I.M. – S.E.T.T.E.R.

**T**ravells  
**A**t  
**I**ncredibly  
**M**asterous  
-  
**S**peed  
**E**ventually  
**T**hrough  
**T**ime  
**E**xtra  
**R**eal"

He finished with a huge grin.

"That's soooo cool Numbuh 2!" said Kuki smiling brightly.

"Does this thing actually work?" asked Numbuh 5, also known as Abigail Abby´ Lincoln. She looked up from the magazine she was reading and pushed her red hat a little bit up. Her usual cool espression changed into excitement.

"Well, Ah'm fo' testin' it", said Numbuh 4, Wallabee Beatles for teachers and Wally for friends. The blonde aussie raised to his full height and went over to Hoagie.

"Yeah! Let's go into the future!" said Kuki and hopped over to them. She was only a few inches shorter than Wally, but still very tall for a girl.

"Did you test it, Numbuh 2?" asked their leader, concern clearly written on his pale face.

"Um, not yet…", Hoagie trailed of and looked unsurley at his friend.

"Aw, who the cruddy heck needs a test! Ah say, that weh travell through taim now!" said Wally frustrated and crossed his arms. Abby also stood up and walked over to them.

"Numbuh 5 also doesn't think, that Numbuh 2 made a mistake. Well just go some years in the future and then go back. Nothin's gonna happen, boss."

She laid a hand on Nigels shoulder, looking through his dark sunglasses into his blue eyes. A strange feeling soared through Nigels body, strange but somehow pleasant. He sighed.

"Well, Numbuh 2 … go on." Abby smiled at him. He liked that smile.

"I suggest, that we'll just go back some years, like three years or so." Hoagie said, while he pressed some buttons on the T.A.I.M. – S.E.T.T.E.R.. The others watched him with interest on their faces.

"So. That's done then." Hoagie said finally and held the T.A.I.M. – S.E.T.T.E.R. infront of him. "You all have to touch it, but don't press any buttons!" he warned as everyone grabbed the extra handles that were sticking out of the machine.

"OK guys… lets go then…" Hoagie held a finger on a big red button, ready to press it, until…

"Sector V! Would you like to tell me _what_ the heck you are doing!" screamed a female voice at them. The operatives turned their heads to the source of that voice and shocked expressions appeared on their faces, while they still held the T.A.I.M. – S.E.T.T.E.R.

Fanny Fulbrite, or Numbuh 86, was standing in the doorway of Sector V's treehouse.

"Well! Nigel Uno, you as the _leader_ can surely _tell_ me, what the hell you are doing!" she was really angry now. Her clenched fists were stemmed at her sides, her blood red hair looked like it was on fire and her brown eyes were glaring daggers at them.

"Um … hi Numbuh 86. Nice to see you.", said Nigel with a small voice, raising his free hand to a wave. She just raised her eyebrows at this and walked with long strides over to them.

"Well what is this! And what is this red button for, HMM!" She pointed at the red button, accidentally pressing it. Hoagies eyes widened. "I demand AN ANS- AARGH!" a bright light errupted from the T.A.I.M. – S.E.T.T.E.R., causing her to scream as she felt the ground under her spin.+

* * *

The light suddenly died down and the six teenagers found themselves on the same spot where they were before. 

"Oh great, Numbuh 2! This cruddy thing doesn't even _work_!" growled Wally crossing his arms again.

"But the light was pretty Numbuh 2!" said Kuki smiling.

"I don't understand! Everything was just right! We aren't supposed to be here again in our time!" Hoagie muttered and examined the T.A.I.M. – S.E.T.T.E.R. with Fanny watching him with interest.

"Well, to Numbuh 5 this place looks _just_ like our treehouse. Anyone wants a drink?" she asked.

"Ah want a soda." said Wally.

"You'll get it Numbuh 4", Abby said and turned around. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"And I wanna a banana shake, Numbuh 5! Numbuh 5? Hey Numbuh 5", she hopped to her, just to see Abby staring at the TV couch. Her expression became identical with Abbys.

"What is it girls?" asked Nigel walking over to them, only to stop in his tracks. His eyes narrowed.

"Who are you and _what_ are you doing in our treehouse?" he asked the five teens that were sitting on the couch, staring at them with widened eyes.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! here we go with the second chappie of my story... I hope you like it! Answers to rewievers are at the end...

* * *

Operation: I.N.T.O. T.H.E. F.U.T.U.R.E

**I**f  
**N**oone  
**T**ests  
**O**bviously

**T**echnically  
**H**ardly  
**E**asy

**F**unchtions  
**U**gly  
**T**hings  
**U**sually  
**R**apidly  
**E**ncounter

* * *

Chapter II

"_Who are you and what are you doing in our treehouse?" he asked the five teens that were sitting on the couch, staring at them with widened eyes._

* * *

A blonde boy stood up. He was pretty tall, but not as tall as Nigel, and his eyes were a piercing green. He narrowed them to slits.

"Your treehouse? _Your_ treehouse! This is our treehouse yeh cruddy idiots! OURS, do yeh get it? O – N – 3 – W!"

"Shut up, 1.4, and, by the way, "ours" doesn't have a "3 in it." Said a dark haired girl who was also quite tall. Her pitch black hair was curly and plaited into pigtails, and her skin looked tanned. She wore dark sunglasses that looked exactly like Nigels and a very grim look on her pretty face.

"Well. I don't know who _you_ are, but I suggest you better leave before you could get _hurt_.", her whisper was dangerously low and a chill went down Kukis back. Kuki shuddered and stepped forward. Her high ponytail swayed with her walking rhythm.

"This treehouse is ours." She said, trying to sound braver than she felt "Now leave us alone." She held her chin high and her usual happy smile and twinkle in the eyes were gone.

"Yeah. Yeh heard her. Get lost." Said Wally as he stepped next to her.

"Do you really think, that we are going to leave our treehouse to you?" asked an medium skinned boy. His brown hair was pretty messy and his brown eyes looked dangerous.

"Actually, yes we did." Said Nigel in his brittish accent.

_That blonde boy looks so familiar…_ he thought.

The girl sighed. "Don't you learn? Piss of!" Wally went up to her and clenched his fists.

"Roit. Now sheila, if yeh won't move roit now, yehll get in _serious_ trouble."

"Serious trouble? From you? I guess you don't even know how to punch right." She said with loath in her voice as she looked down to him. Then everything happened in a blur. Wally threw his fist at her, but she blocked it easily. Then the blonde boy started attacking Wally and Abby sommersaulted over Wally infront of that black haired girl. They stood not moving for one second, with the others around them fighting. Then they attacked each other.

Abbys leg flew to the girls face and she sommersaulted back then forward again, trying to punch Abby; but she blocked her fist with her leg, just as the other girl snached the other leg away from under her. Abby fell hard on her butt but kicked with both her feet the girl in the stomach and stood up again.

"Where the hell did you learn those moves?", she asked while recovering from Abbys quite hard kick.

"From my sista.", answered Abby smirking. She threw a punch at the girl who ducked it easily and sommersaulted behind her. Before Abby was able to spin around she was again on the ground. "And where did _you_ learn these moves?"

"From my mum, who learned them from her sister." The girl answered in a very familiar britsh accent. Abby frowned. That girl and these moves seemed so … _familiar_. She shrugged and attacked her again.

Meanwhile Fanny was watching Numbuhs 1, 4 and 5 fight with the three other kids. She sighed. This was so getting on her nerves. She decided to bring an end to this useless and stupid fight.

"Stop. This. INSTANT!", she screamed on top of her lungs. Everybody stopped in their moves. This was actually quite funny, because that black haired girl was just lying in front of Abby whose fist was only centimetres away from the girls jaw. Abby fixed her red hat and cleared her throat guiltily. The girl on the floor stood up quickly and crossed her arms infront of her chest, seconds after Abby did this. Fanny noticed how much they looked alike. She shrugged and went over to the six teens who looked at her with guilt in their eyes.

"Well. You know, you are so extremely STUPID! To start a FIGHT _here_ like you don't have ANYTHING BETTER TO DO!" she yelled again and shook her head, with her blood red hair flying around her, while pacing infront of them. It was still deadly quiet.

"Geez, that girl sounds just like my mom.", a red haired boy whispered to a blonde girl, who still sat on the couch, and the girl giggled. Everybody turned their heads to them and Fanny stopped in her tracks.

Nigel didn't nothice them before. But as he looked at them – and as he looked at the other teens who seemed to have appeared in their treehouse the moment they used Hoagies machine – his blue eyes widened. The boys hair was red. _Blood_ red. And that boy and the girl. Their hair was _blonde_. And that _tanned_ girl. With _old sunglasses_. Nigel Unos jaw dropped.

"This- this can _not_ be happening." He whispered. "What is it, boss?", asked Abby with a confused look. He didn't reply.

"Numbuh- Numbuh 2 … how many years did you set?" Nigels face was deadly pale, paler that normal. The unkown kids stared at Hoagie. Fanny was confused.

"Em… three years. Why?"

Nigels face turned paper white.

"I think we got in serious trouble, team.", was all he could say.

"What do you mean, Numbuh 1?", asked Abby. She didn't notice the black haired girls jaw drop as she stared at Nigel.

"Numbuh 2's machine worked. It worked well. To well.", he said like in trance while still staring at the red haired boy whose eyes were large as plates.

"That means?", Wally asked slowly.

"That means … that we went 27 years to far." He finished.

His teammates gasped.

"Oh my gosh."

* * *

A little sparrow hopped from branch to branch. It was quite enjoying it, because the tree was large and a huge treehouse was nestled in the middle of the tree, like a heart in a chest. The sparrow chirped happily and hopped on a window sill. It cocked its little head to the side and looked inside the room to which the window belonged. 

Eleven teenagers were in there. Two of them sat on a huge orange couch infront of an also huge Television. They both looked at a bald boy with dark sunglasses with their eyes wide. Three other kids did the same, one black haired girls mouth was open. The other six kids in there looked shocked, as if a lightening bolt stuck them.

The sparrow chirped happily again and flew to another branch.

* * *

Nigel couldn't believe it. This was supposed to be his future? _Their_ future? The chirping of a bird brought him back to reality. 

The black haired girl cleared her throat. "Erm … excuse me, I think I didn't understand you quite right …" she said to Abby "but what did you call that boy?" she gestured to Nigel.

"Ya mean Numbuh 1? What? What is it with his name?" she said as she noticed the girls blood drain of her face. "But… but that's not possible!" exclaimed the redhaired boy on the couch as he stood up. "Numbuh 1 of the Kids and Teens Next Door is a legend! Just as his teammates, Numbuhs 2, 3, 4 and 5 and Numbuh 86!"

"Well why would _we_ be a legend?" asked Hoagie confused.

"They died.", whispered the blond girl on the couch, looking at the floor, water in her green eyes. The blonde boy sat next to her and comforted her. "We don't even know what they looked like, or what their names were. The head operatives say it's top secret." He said looking up at them.

"What happened? How did Numbuh 5 and her teammates die?" asked Abby.

"It happened on a mission. They died to save the world." The black haired girl looked away. She bit her lip and shrugged. "So.", a sigh escaped her lips, "and who are you?"

"Well … we are Numbuhs 1 – 5 and 86." , said Nigel confidently.

"But … they lived about 25 years ago!" exclaimed the blond boy.

"Erm … you see … Numbuh 2 built that machine and well … we" began Nigel.

"And we really just wanted to go three years into the future but somehow we ended about 30 years later!" said Kuki.

"Yeah … and I think that you guys here are … well … I think that you are our-" Nigel couldn't bring himself to say it, he himself didn't quite believe what he wanted to say, but that resemblence between his teammates and these teens was just … not natural. He breathed heavily. "Well, I think that you are our-"

"Hey Kim, Ive got that candy you wan-" The boy that just opended the door and interrupted Nigel, stood like he was frozen in place, as he looked at Abby and Nigel. Then he blinked. Once. Twice.

"Mum? _Dad?_"

* * *

ooooh cliffie! duh.. I don't like this chapter much but WHAT THE HELL! well now _finally_: THANKIEEEEES to all my wonderful reviewers! 

**GoldenFlither:** Thank you thank you, far to kind! (quote from Numb Encore ) but hey... I was soooo shocked to see that _you_ reviewed my first story as the first! I read looooots of your fics and loved them soooo much... **worship** ** lol  
**

** samanthe2121:** hm... I think I already replied you per mail ... ? well anyway thanks for the review **hugs**

**Numbuh 00: **thanks! I'm sooo glad you like my story! **yaaaay** **hugs** btw, original nickname! I like it

for all the readers who want to see some pics of the protagonists, a friend of mine (and faithful beta reader) HVP (go see her gallery at is currently drawing them! She's almost done with the "black haired girl" and I'm going to post a link on my personal info page... here at 


	3. Chapter 3

_hi guys! sorry for the long time to update but I've been quite busy... I'll try beeing faster next time ;)_

* * *

Operation: I.N.T.O. T.H.E. F.U.T.U.R.E

**I**f  
**N**oone  
**T**ests  
**O**bviously

**T**echnically  
**H**ardly  
**E**asy

**F**unchtions  
**U**gly  
**T**hings  
**U**sually  
**R**apidly  
**E**ncounter

* * *

Chapter III

"_Mum? _Dad_?"_

* * *

The boy that stood in the doorway looked exactly like the black haired girl, only older. His hair was darkblonde, curly and with highlights, and gave him the appearence of a fallen angel. His dark blue eyes were widened and the paperbag he held slid out of his grasp.

"What are you doing here, and why are you about our age?" he asked Abby and Nigel shocked. They just looked with widened eyes back at him.

"W- what?" stuttered Abby.

"Ah think that yeh guys here really owe us an explination." growled the blonde boy who still sat on the couch.

"What about you first tell us who you are?" suggested Nigel.

"Well okay. Come on, Tom, close the door and get in here. I want my candy." Said the black haired girl to the boy who still stood in the doorway.

"I swear, these two here look just like our parents only in younger!" he said to her. She just snorted. "Oh, come off it, bro. Ok, I'll begin. I'm Numbuh 1.1 or Kim. Kim Uno."

Wally began to laugh and Nigel turned deep red. Hoagie and Abby laughed along at this sight.

"What! Do you think my name is funny?" Kim glared at them.

"No" said Hoagie inbetween giggles "You mean, Uno, as your father is _Nigel Uno_?"

"Yes, so?", she said very confused.

"Well, then what's yehr mothers name?" asked Wally still laughing and winked at Nigel who just glared at him. Abby laughed even harder.

"My mother's name is Abigail. Former Abigail Lincoln." Kim said, still glaring at the three teens. Abby instantly stopped laughing and Wally laughed so hard that his green eyes began to water.

"I- I don't believe it!" said Hoagie while he leaned on Fanny to support himself. He was clutching his stomach and even Fanny began to giggle.

"This is not funny you know!", hissed Nigel.

"Well. ANYWAY. This here is my brother, Tom." Kim gestured to the boy with the blonde curls. "He's in the TND Sector A, along with Numbuh 1.2's elder brother." she gestured to the boy with the blood red hair.

"Oh, I want to go on!" chirped the blonde girl. Kim just rolled her eyes. "Well I'm Numbuh 1.3 and this here is my twin brother, Numbuh 1.4." she hugged the blonde boy tightly. "Mel, yeh're killin' meh!" he choked. When she finally had released him he said: "I'm Jake and this is Mel. We've got a little sis, Ginny."

The red haired boy took over: "Im Kevin, Numbuh 1.2. My older sister is in Sector G, she's Numbuh 8.6 and my brother James is Numbuh 2.2. He's in the same sector as Numbuh 2.1, Tom." He gestured to Tom who seemed to recover from his shock.

"Well I'm Numbuh 1.5 and my name is Dean. Im Numbuh 1.1's cousin." said the other tanned boy with brown hair. His glasses reflected the light. "Its your turn." He said to the operatives from the past.

Hoagie looked unsurely at Nigel. Nigel barely shook his head.

"MISSION ALERT MISSION ALERT" came a female voice and a sirene began to howl.

"Ugh, great!" said the blonde boy, Jake, frustrated and went to the computer, that stood at the back of the room. As Nigel saw this computer his eyes almost fell out. It was huge. The screen was about four meters long and two meters high that was semi-transparent and paperthin, in a baby blue colour. The most amazing thing however, was that the screen was _floating_ in the air.

"Yes?" said Jake. The picture of a red haired girl appeared on the screen, who looked a lot like Fanny. Nigel noticed, that the picture was not a picture but a 3D figure of the girl that stood out of the screen. She began to talk:

"Numbuh 1.4? Here is Numbuh 8.6. We've got an attack on a TND treehouse reported."

"What?", Kim came to stand next to Jake. "But that's impossible!"

"Well, I know!" said the girl, Numbuh 8.6, "It never happened before and we don't know who is so powerful to get through the TND security systems. I want you guys to look at it. We don't even know if the sector is still alive, no signal has reached us since the report." She finished.

"Which treehouse is it?" asked Kim. Her expression was grim.

"Treehouse 213 of Sector AC."

"Ok, we're going." Kim said and the girl vanished. The computer screen turned blue again.

"Come on, team. We don't have much time, Sector AC can already be dead." She said, while pressing some buttons that were on a board that flowed just in perfect reach under the screen. A doorway appeared in the wall. The room behind it was huge and and a single ball was floating in the center.

Kevin pressed his hand on the wall and a little box appeared. He pressed some buttons there and the same female voice like before said: "Voice identification please."

"Numbuh 1.2." answered Kevin.

"DNA identification please." Kevin pressed a finger on the box. A green stripe erupted and went over Kevin. "Identification sucessful." The wall flipped over and an entrance to a white room appeared. The future Sector V went in. They came back with weapons, weapons that were nothing like the weapons of the TND and KND 30 years ago. These weapons looked _real_. And extremely dangerous. They put belts on, with two or three weapons each.

"Ok, team. Let's go." Said Kim.

"What about us?" asked Abby.

"Yeah! We also want to go an a mission!" exclaimed Kuki.

"But-" began Jake; Kim interrupted him.

"Shut it, 1.4. We don't have time to argue. Numbuh 1.2, get these six here some weapons. I just hope that you wont blow the place away." She added.

"Kevin went in the white room again and came back with the same belts.

"Here" he said to the teens. "Don't break them." He gave the six operatives the weapons and the white room disappeared at his command.

"Tom, get your sector here. If we're in trouble we'll call you." Said Kim and went into the room with the ball. The ten teens followed her.

"Stand in the circle around the ball." She gestured to the painted circle on the floor. They all followed her order.

"Three, two…", she whispered.

"_one_."

The floor disappeared and they began to spin.

* * *

Well? what do you think? I don't like this chapter much, because it's just so... strange.. but anyway.

**samanthe2121:** well... you'll see!

**Sayiangirl:** just updated ;)

**spongekid A.K.A numbuh33:** same here!

**ash dude:** yeah... but I think that it's also hilarious! lol

** darkgem499:** thank you veeeery much!


	4. Chapter 4

Operation: I.N.T.O. T.H.E. F.U.T.U.R.E

**I**f  
**N**oone  
**T**ests  
**O**bviously

**T**echnically  
**H**ardly  
**E**asy

**F**unchtions  
**U**gly  
**T**hings  
**U**sually  
**R**apidly  
**E**ncounter

* * *

Chapter IV

"_Three, two…", she whispered._

"one._" _

_The floor disappeared and they began to spin._

* * *

When the spinning eased the eleven teenagers found themselves in a dark room. After everyones eyes had adjusted to the darkness, they looked around. 

The room seemed to be an abadoned and messier version of the Sector V treehouse's living room. The couch was ripped and turned over, the TV screen looked like someone shot at it, papers were everywhere and the white gunroom was open and completely empty.

"Shit.", muttered Kim. "We're too late. C'mon let's search for clues or even dead bodies.", she said tonelessly. The others just nodded and went to search for some hints.

"What _happened_ here?" asked Kuki in a whisper, still standing in the center of the room, looking up at the far ceiling. She looked quite sad, and being the emotional girl, she could even start crying. Wally came up to her and put an arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her the best he could. He liked it, but he did not know, that she liked it as much as he did.

"The sector got attacked by the looks of it.", told Kim after a while from the far end of the room. "Here has been quite a struggle but I guess that the attackers were stronger. I wonder how they got through the TND security system and defeated Sector AC…" she trailed off.

"Why would that be so difficult?", asked Abby absently, while looking at the damaged TV.

"The KND and TND Security System, short NDSS, is a quite complicated one.", answered Kevin taking off the baseball cap he usually wore backwards on his head. "Weve got voice and DNA identification which prevents non registred forces to get in. We also have plently of codes and a laser security sytem which is bound to an alarm, so when someone _gets in_, they are pretty doomed. The laser system isnt working on operatives, you see, so we have quite an advantage in case of a fight. So summa summarum the people who got in are very powerful plus extremely skilled. And since they attacked us, the attack had to be planned out very well, or they wouldn't have gotten in and they are our enemies. Very strong enemies, that is.", he finished with a thoughtful look on his face and put the cap on again.

"The KND and TND operatives are also bloody good fighters. We've had a huge training programm and lots of courses, yeh know, with everything.", added Jake, the blonde twin boy.

Suddenly they were interrupted by Dean, who had just sprinted down some stairs. He had went looking for the hopefully alive operatives of Sector AC. "I can't find anyone! Or let's say, here is no_body_ left. They must've taken them with them or they destroyed the bodies.", he finished frustrated.

"That's weird.", said Hoagie randomly and looked through some papers which had, obviously, airoplane designs on them.

"Hey guys, look!" squeaked Mel, the blonde twin girl. "The computer is still ok! Maybe if we can get it on we could get the camera records and see who got in!" Kevin instantly went over to her, everyone else followed him out of curiosity, and began to tip on the keyboard. The former black screen turned babyblue again and cheers rose from the operatives.

But as an message appeared on the screen in blood red letters the once happy cheers died down.

_You are too late, Teens Next _Dorks_. Bye bye._

"What the-" Jake didn't get to finish his sentence because Kim screamed: "Get here, this place will EXPLODE ANY SECOND!".

How she managed to get one of these white floating balls that fast and how Kevin managed to get a chip out of the Computer that fast, was a miracle to Nigel. But he didn't care at that moment, he just ran as fast as he could to Kim, dragging Abby with him, ignoring the strange feeling in his stomach.

They all vanished the second the floor began to shake violently and then exploded.

* * *

"Oh my god, this was close.", said Hoagie breathlessly and sat down on the orange couch. Fanny sat next to him. "What the heck was that back there?", she asked. 

The eleven operatives had arrived just a second ago and were welcomed by Kims brothers team.

"I don't know.", said Kim and also sat down.

"Guys, it would really help if you told us, y'know.", said Tom. His teammates nodded in agreement.

"Well… you see" started Dean and told them the whole story.

"Yeah, and the strangest part was the message!", exclaimed Mel. "It said: _You are too late, Teens Next _Dorks_. Bye bye._ What meant _Teens Next _Dorks´, anyway?"

"Well… maybe it was a kinda joke from the attackers!", suggested Kevin's brother James.

"Yeah. _Sure_.", said a girl with brown hair, who belonged to Sector A. She sat on the couch with her arms crossed over her chest and rolled her eyes at James, who sat opposite of her.

"It could have been, you know!", answered James hotly.

"Well, anyway. What do you think?", asked Kim, finishing the silly argument.

"I don't know. It _is_ kind of strange… I think that this _Teens Next _Dorks´ meant something important, which could lead us to the attackers.", Tom said with a frown.

"Hey boss, doesn't it remind you of something, or better _someone?_", said Abby suddenly.

"What?", asked Nigel confused.

"Teens Next _Dorks_.", said Abby quietly, emphazing the last word.

"What the- hey didn't the Delightful Jerks call us like that all the taim?", exclaimed Wally.

"Yeah…", realized Nigel.

"The Delightful _what?_", asked Dean.

"The Delightful Children from Down The Lane, duh. Ya surely know them, don't ya?", Abby rolled her eyes and walked over to a window. "They're practically your neighbours-", she paused. Abby walked closer to the window. "Hey… why is the Delightfuls mansion so… _shabby?"_

"Yeh mean that cruddy mansion over there? Its always been like that, Ah think that noone lives in there.", said Jake lazily.

"What?", Nigel was confused. "You … you don't know the Delightful Children? You don't know Father? And theres noone living in their mansion?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, no, no and yes.", answered Kim. "Now let's talk about more important things."

"Yeah, like where we are going to sleep! Im gonna need a little time with fixing the T.A.I.M. – S.E.T.T.E.R.!", said Hoagie and yawned. He had been too sleepy to notice the importance in that argument.

"The _what_?", asked Tom.

"Never mind.", answered Nigel and added: "Well, I sure would like to know where to sleep."

"I guess you're right. Tom you can leave now, I'll call you tomorrow and we'll discuss the attack.", Kim said and after Tom had got one of those white floating balls, he and his team disappeared.

* * *

_summa summarum_ is latin and means: kinda resumé or whole in whole 

ah.. finally I could update! has been acting wierd and I couldn't log in... :( but hey. so ... in the next chappie is gonna be some romance.. y'know.. sleeping arangements are just so much fun ... :D he he. PS: I'm gonna post a "overview" of all the characters in later chapters, so you won't be confused!

thank you's to my faithful reviewers! cuddles all

**Sayiangirl**: I'm glad you like it!

**samanthe2121**: well.. I'm gonna do that overview.. and I hope it'll help hug

**hoolihoopgrl131**: Aww... you're too kind! And I'm glad that at least someone got it ;)

**darkgem499**: Well.. yeah, I was planning on doing that, but you know, one after one... because it's just so funny! and thanks again!

**woogum 10**: thanks for the comfort cuddle

**Vampyre 1.5**: I like you're sories AND your devArt page! (I'm too a Jack fan... lol)

**hyper-fan**: aww... you're tooo kind!

**GoldenFlither**: hug

**Mars Cutie**: um... well... i'm trying to do the "overview" quick!

**numbuh 19**: Of course I'm going to finish it!

**bumblebee115**: awwie... you're nice!

well guys... stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

Operation: I.N.T.O. T.H.E. F.U.T.U.R.E

**I**f  
**N**oone  
**T**ests  
**O**bviously

**T**echnically  
**H**ardly  
**E**asy

**F**unchtions  
**U**gly  
**T**hings  
**U**sually  
**R**apidly  
**E**ncounter

* * *

Chapter V

_"Yeah, like where we are going to sleep! Im gonna need a little time with fixing the T.A.I.M. – S.E.T.T.E.R.!", said Hoagie and yawned. He had been too sleepy to notice the importance in that argument._

_"The _what_?", asked Tom._

_"Never mind.", answered Nigel and added: "Well, I sure would like to know where to sleep."_

_"I guess you're right. Tom you can leave now, I'll call you tomorrow and we'll discuss the attack.", Kim said and after Tom had got one of those white floating balls, he and his team disappeared._

* * *

"Ok, so, we've got only five rooms where we can sleep in peace and we're 11 operatives, plus, there are more boys than girls." Kim paused for a moment. After a while she said: "Ok, I've got it. Kevin, Dean - go to Dean's room. Mel, you're the most open of us five, you're going with that tall blackhaired girl in your room." Kim pointed at Kuki and the four teens went. 

"Now, Jake. You're going with the blonde and the tall one", she nodded at Wally and Hoagie, "into your room."

"Sure,_ boss_." Jake emphasized the last word almost mockingly. Kim just glared at him.

"You, the redhead, are coming with me.And you two", Kim looked at Abby and Nigel "have to share Kevin's room. Sorry 'bout that, but this was the only possible and reasonable solution I came up with. I would never, _ever_ share a room with that jerk Jake!" Abby just grinned at Nigel and he seemed to be thinking the same thought:

_Jake would surely be delighted to share a room with Kim._

* * *

Kim, Fanny, Nigel and Abby all went up the stairs. Nigl of course knew where Numbuh 5's room was, or in this time, Numbuh 1.5's, so he just went ahead. 

"Erm, you guy, what's your name again?" Kim asked Nigel. "Ni- erm- Neil. My name is Neil." he quickly lied, without turning, so Kim wouldn't see the faint blush creeping on his cheeks. He was nervous, that she'd see that he lied.

"Neil. Nice name. And what's yours?" Kim asked Abby. Nigel only prayed that she would play along. But she seemed to understad her boss.

"My name's Allie." Her voice didn't even break a little bit. Nigel admired her instant lying abilities, not that he was bad at lying, but lying to his.. daughter, he was still not used to this, but it was still something different. He walked on and they reached their desired location.

"How did you know?" Kim asked him.

"Well, I am Numbuh 1. You'll just have to believe us." _and the false name part too_, he added in his mind. Abby seemed uncomfortable. "Well, we better get some rest, we had a rough day, ya know." she went quickly in "her" room. Kim just stared at her and then barely shook her head.

"Well, we'll be going then. Don't get up too late, even if we have holidays. We still have to work on that mission and since you claim to be the best operatives the KND and TND ever had, you could at least help us a little. Good night, Neil." Kim turned and walked away, Fanny at her side and they started to chat. Nigel still stood there, until their voices fadet away. He turned and followed Abby into their room. He just prayed that the others were not stupid enough to give away their names.

* * *

"Well, what's your name, anyway?" Mel asked the girl as they sat in her room and looked at all the Rainbow Monkeys. Even though Mel was fifteen, she still loved them, especially since she shared that passion with her mother, who gave her lots of her old ones. 

"My name's Kuki!" she answered happily, too absorbed in the new Rainbow Monkeys to notice her horrible mistake.

"Kuki? How fun, my mum has the same name!" Mel said, walking towards her wardrobe. She pulled out two nightgowns, one pink, one green.

"Really? That's really fun! You know, when I get children, I'll name one Mel. And Jake. And Ginny. I _so_ love these names!" Kuki chattered and flopped herself on the plush bed.

"Since you don't have a nightgown, take one of mine." Mel tossed the green one over to Kuki. "You know, you really remind me alot of my mum! Anyway, tell me, are you _really_ one of the legendary operatives?" she was too absorbed in dressing, or maybe even too unobservant to notice the importance of the things Kuki had said, of course, also inattentive.

* * *

_YES. I _do_ live! And I updated. I plan to finish it, for all my faithful reviewers! Anyway, I know that this chapter is short, but I just wanted to update quickly... and the romance will be in next chapter. They're still not sleeping, right? Oh and why I used the name "Neil" .. you know Class of the Titans? I absolutely _love_ it! And Neil/Theresa.. I also plan a fic about them.. because there are no, or, almoste none N/T fics! If you know some, tell me PLEASE!_

_Numbuh 5_

**xXHersheyKissesXx:** I did update, see?

**kayla:** sorry for the short chappie :( but you'll love the next one, I promise!

**Sayiangir: **thanks :)

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_


	6. Chapter 6

Operation: I.N.T.O. T.H.E. F.U.T.U.R.E

**I**f  
**N**o one  
**T**ests  
**O**bviously

**T**echnically  
**H**ardly  
**E**asy

**F**unctions  
**U**gly  
**T**hings  
**U**sually  
**R**apidly  
**E**ncounter

* * *

Chapter VI

_"Since you don't have a nightgown, take one of mine." Mel tossed the green one over to Kuki. "You know, you really remind me alot of my mum! Anyway, tell me, are you really one of the legendary operatives?" she was too absorbed in dressing, or maybe even too unobservant to notice the importance of the things Kuki had said, of course, also inattentive._

* * *

"Say, Boss, why didn't we jus tell our real names?" Abby was standing in the room, already dressed in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, which she both found in the wardrobe. The room was obviously a guys room. _What was his name again? Ah.. Dean,_ she thought. 

She watched Nigel look around, register that he would have to sleep on the couch, and then look at her. A faint blush rose to his cheeks, Abby knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Well, you see, I don't think that it would be a great idea to tell them that we are their parents, I mean, look, if they knew that we are _not_ dead, but their own _parents,_ they'll freak out. We are supposed to be a legend! Either we choose ourselves to claim to be dead, or we got brainwashed…" Nigel paused. "We first have to find out what caused our supposed death. We have to find out, what that last mission was." His gaze was intense; he had that unmistakable "leader-face", determined and keen to solve that mystery. Abby admired that.

"Let's discuss that tomorrow with the others." She suggested. But Nigel already had a plan. "We'll discuss it tomorrow night, we don't want the kids-" he blushed again "find out. They probably don't know what we did, anyway. We have to tell the team to meet in, lets say, our room, or somewhere, where we cannot be watched, and then we'll form a plan. But we need to help with the current mission, first, if it really _was_ the Delightful Children, then they may be our key." He was thinking again. Abby just nodded, agreeing to everything, he was their boss, after all. _And my future husband…_ she shook her head.

"Let's get some sleep first!" she stated. Nigel nodded and looked around, confused. "Erm, Numbuh 5, where did you get those clothes?" Abby just pointed over to the wardrobe and went to the window, gazing at the night sky. She heard the wardrobe door creak, _Nigel must have opened it._ She heard him pull some clothes out and close the door again. Absently, she looked at the window, where it reflected the room. _What am I doing?_ She cursed herself mentally, but couldn't help looking at Nigel's shirtless chest, reflecting itself in the window. He pulled a shirt over it. _Better, I don't want to embarrass myself staring non-stop at his chest!_ She waited for him to get out of his pants and walked away from the window. Abby noticed, that his boxer were black.

"I'm sleeping in the bed, you on the couch. We can switch every night, if you want to." She suggested.

"No, thank you." _The British gentleman, all the way._ Abby thought, amused. He walked over to the couch, staring at it. Abby just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Nigel asked, confused. "You!" still laughing, Abby walked over to him and handed him a blanket, she found on a chair. "You can get one of my pillows, I'm in a good mood today, ya know?" She grinned and walked back to her bed. He just stared at her. "Ha ha." Was all he said.

"Loosen up, boss!" Abby threw a pillow at him and laughed again, as it landed in his face. "Good night, _Neil_." She heard a mutter, which sounded oddly like "Girls-never-understand" and snickered. _Abby, you do like that guy, all right._ With that thought she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Something danced behind her eyelids. Kim realized that it was the sun. Opening her eyes and looking groggily around, she replayed yesterdays events. _Maybe it all was a dream?_ Then her eyes fell on the sleeping teen on the couch. _No it was no dream._ _That Fiona was certainly real._

Lazily, Kim pulled the blanket away and swung her long legs over her bed, landing on the wooden floor with her feet. She was very happy that it wasn't a stone floor. She hated cold floors.

Sighing, she went in her bathroom. _I look horrible_, she thought. Her dark hair was a mess and her eyes looked as if they were beaten. _I need a long shower,_ she decided. _Cold._

* * *

Jake was just pouring water in his glass, when he heard footsteps. They were light and determined. _Kim._ He decided. 

"Yeh know, Ah _could_ give yeh some of my cereals, cause I have the last ones, but I won't, _boss_." He said icily. He knew how much she loved these, chocolate with strawberry. Her very favorite. He liked them too, but his favorites were the honey ones, but since he wanted to spoil her mood, he decided to eat them. In front of her.

"Good morning to you, too, _Jerk_.", she said, glaring at him. He just raised an eyebrow and sat down, drinking his water. He watched her take some of Mel's cereals, they were also chocolate, but without the strawberries. She took a bowl and orange juice, which she poured into her glass. Balancing the bowl with cereals and the juice in one arm she took a spoon in the other hand and sat down across Jake. She glared. He smirked.

He watched as her glare became more intense when he took a spoon full of her (or rather, now his) cereals and ate them, slowly, savoring and grinning. She opened her mouth, but in that moment loud giggling was heard and he saw his twin sister with that black haired girl enter, who looked a lot like his mother. Kim just stuck her tongue out at him and quickly finished her cereals. He leaned back, arms crossed behind him and smirked, as he watched her get up and put the bowl and glass into the dishwasher. He loved making her angry.

* * *

When Nigel and Abby entered the living room, everyone was already there, chatting happily. Nigel walked quickly over to Wally and Hoagie, pulling them aside, and excusing them. 

"What was that about?" asked Hoagie, with raised eyebrows.

"Listen, did you tell the people here your names?" Nigel said, looking serious. "Well, they didn't ask yet, why'd yeh ask?" Wally furrowed his eyebrows, looking at Nigel questioning.

"Look, we cannot tell them our real names! If we do, they'll know we are their parents-" Hoagie interrupted Nigel: "Only Abby and you are parents here, mate!" He laughed with Wally. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure, guys, look at the resemblance between Mel and Kuki! Or Jake and Wally!" Nigel said. "Wait- are you saying that-" Wally turned deep red, but Nigel interrupted him.

"I am not saying anything. I just think that we better be careful. I said that my name is Neil, Abby is known as Allie. You have to choose other names, too." He finished, looking at them. "Well… I choose… Haden!" Said Hoagie. Wally was still thinking, deeply. "Warren sounds okay, I guess." He finally said. Nigel nodded and walked off to Fanny and Kuki. Wally saw how Nigel's expression turned to angry and he hissed something at Kuki. Wally felt something strange when he saw Kuki's frightened expression. He wanted to rush over and comfort her, but Nigel was already back.

"Fanny told Kim, that her name is Fiona. Kuki, however, told Mel her real name." He shook his head. "Listen up, guys. Let's discuss our current problem." Kim had spoken and they all gathered around her, sitting on the couches. She was standing in the middle with Kevin, who held the chip he got from Sector AC's computer.

* * *

_There you go, folks, an update, longer then the previous chapter and with more romance. Hope you like and, and review it!_

_ Numbuh 5_


End file.
